


Mother To Mother

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalyspe World Doesn't Happen, Cas Doesn't Die, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, F/F, F/M, Halloween, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, There Is A Lot Of Soft, also a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: the nephilim showed castiel the future, and among the happiness and peace he saw, something called out to him that terrified him, yet made him smile.





	1. Chapter 1

castiel took kelly's hand, moving her away from the window, shutting the blinds so that nobody would be able to see inside the hotel room, "you need to keep out of sight until i can get us back on the road."  
  
kelly walked towards the bathroom, the angel noticing this and stopping her before she could do anything, this annoying the pregnant woman, "im thirsty, i just want--"  
  
"just....sit." castiel mumbled as he gently pushed her down onto the bed, going to the bathroom and filling a glass of water for her, bringing it back and handing it to her before going onto his phone again.  
  
kelly sipped from the cup, looking to castiel and biting the inside of her cheek as she thought; ' _should i say something? does castiel even care? well, he probably cares to a certain degree, but he probably won't agree with me......fuck i_ t'  
  
"something happened to me castiel"  
  
the angel looked up from his phone, briefly glancing at her before going back to the screen, scrolling to see if he could find a way to fix his truck, "i lost hope, i tried to......i killed myself."  
  
the seraph looked up as she finished her sentence, eyes wide and his heart aching at the thought of kelly trying to kill herself because of things that angels and demons said about her child; they were all correct things, but its still terrible.  
  
in a way, he could relate to her, there were times where he lost all hope and thought of commiting suicide. he nearly has,  
several times, but his mind always went back to the winchesters, they needed him alive for whatever reason and he wasn't going to abandon them because he felt the need to take his own life.  
  
that would be selfish of him.  
  
"i slit my wrists....i _died_." kelly continued, snapping castiel out of his thoughts and he looked at her as she spoke, eyes filled with what she could only assume was pity. "and then..... _he_ saved me."  
  
"he brought me back to life"  
  
castiel furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to the surge of energy he felt earlier, "well, that was the pulse...we felt that in heaven."  
  
"his power...his soul surged through me and it was good," kelly breathed out, a smile on her face as she turned to castiel, the angel looking at her with a somewhat sad expression, "pure. i feel--i _know_ he is good."  
  
"kelly..." castiel trailed off, walking closer to the pregnant women, "what your child did, thats a testament to his power, but its not proof of some goodness. he needs you alive."  
  
"maybe....or maybe it was a miracle"  
  
castiel opened his mouth to respond, cut off by the woman as she continued, "maybe....maybe everything that i've been through, everything that i still have to go through...is happening for a reason. maybe, its part of some plan--"  
  
"no, it isn't." the angel interrupted, not wanting kelly to give herself false hope about the nephilim, castiel sighing as she looked at him with wide and hopeful eyes.  
  
"i used to believe in....a plan, i used to believe that i had some _mission_ ," he continued, sitting down on the bed across from kelly and turning towards her, "but i have been through enough now to know that everyone is just winging it...some of us quite badly."  
  
kelly kept quiet as castiel spoke, nodding along and waiting for him to keep going, "lucifer....he's just breaking toys. he's sowing destruction and chaos, and there is no grand purpose at work, and there's no special role for you."  
  
"when lucifer took over rooney's body, i'm sorry....you were just there." castiel finished, feeling bad for kelly because it was true, she was just a pawn in lucifer's sick and twisted game.  
  
"i know my baby can be good for this world"  
  
"kelly, if he's born...that is not something you can survive. so, even if you are right, and even if the worst isn't inevitable, then _who_ will care for him when you're gone? who? who is strong enough to protect him and keep him from evil influences and to keep him on the righteous path?"  
  
kelly looked down in thought, letting out a noise that was between a grunt and a chuckle, "what?" the angel asked, worried that she might be in pain, "he just--he just kicked."  
  
the pregnant woman reached out her hand, "do you wanna..." she trailed off, it taking a moment for castiel to realize what she was implying.  
  
"oh, no--"  
  
"its not a big deal castiel, he does it like twenty times a day." she smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her bump and he froze, letting her place his hand on her belly, feeling the small yet strong kicks against his palm.  
  
a small smile spread across cas' face, kelly looking at him and her eyes starting to glow a bright gold as she began seeing flashes of her and castiel at some playground.  
  
" _you stay away from her_!"  
  
kelly gasped as she snapped out of the vision, catching the angel's attention and he looked up with worry in his eyes, "kelly?"  
  
she opened her mouth to respond, cut off by a knock on the door and castiel shot up, pulling the colt from his coat pocket and holding it out infront of him, pushing her up and towards the bathroom to keep her out of sight.  
  
the angel hesitantly opened the door, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw the winchesters on the other side, holding the gun up and uncocking it, dean looking at him in annoyance, "yeah, thats mine."  
  
the older winchester shoved his way inside, pushing castiel against the wall and the angel grunted from the impact, "what the _hell_ are you thinking, huh?"  
  
"dean--"  
  
"what?!"  
  
"dean!" sam shouted, makimg dean turn around and he noticed kelly standing in the bathroom doorway, looking back at castiel before moving away from him and towards kelly.  
  
"kelly?"  
  
"...hey"  
  
"hey"  
  
"how did you find us?"  
  
"well, while you were scamming me for the colt, sam put a tracking app on your phone"  
  
"cas, when you came back, you didn't even look us in the eye...you wanna explain what's going on here?" sam asked and castiel sighed, "i found dagon."  
  
"and?" sam spoke at the same time dean said, "did you kill her?"  
  
"no, but--she's difficult to kill, okay?"  
  
"you think?" dean retorted and castiel clenched his jaw, anger filling his chest at how dean was just being a dick to him, "alright, so what're you doing here then?"  
  
"i....my truck broke down"  
  
"then--why didn't you call us, cas? we could've helped you"  
  
"i know, i was trying to keep you....out of this, i-i was trying to keep you safe"  
  
"you're not our babysitter cas, okay? that's not your job." dean spat, castiel cocking his head and glaring at him, "and when in our whole lives have we ever been safe?!"  
  
"this is _my_ responsibility because it is _my_ plan--"  
  
"your plan?" sam scoffed and kelly decided to speak up, growing somewhat angry at the way these two were treating him, "he's taking me to heaven."  
  
"you...you're taking her to the sandbox?"  
  
"yes....im ending this once and for all, kelly and her baby have to die--"  
  
"no they don't." sam began, castiel opening his mouth to speak but the hunter continued before he could interject, "listen, we found another way--"  
  
"--and you would know that if you would answer your phone."  
  
"wait, what are you talking about?" castiel asked, ignoring dean's tone and looking to sam, "what you did with me--with gadreel remember? the grace extraction! we take the grace from the baby--from the nephilim and then the baby just becomes--"  
  
"human." castiel and sam spoke at the same time.  
  
"wait that extraction, it nearly killed you--"  
  
"--but it didn't!"  
  
"because we didn't finish it. we don't even know if his would work--"  
  
"there are kinks, yes, but its a plan, and that beats the hell out of certain death." dean spoke, looking towards kelly and she looked up at the hunter, "am i right?"  
  
kelly looked between the two hunters, shaking her head slightly, "no." the pregnant woman muttered before storming out of the hotel room, everyone rushing after her.  
  
"hey kelly--kelly, wait a second, look. we can't imagine what you've been through okay? but we promised we'd find another way and we did. we found a better way, this can work--"  
  
"im going with castiel." kelly spoke, interrupting sam as she buttoned her coat, stopping as sam jumped out infront of her, "no kelly, if you go with cas, you die, your baby dies."  
  
"i go with you, you take away the thing that makes him special"  
  
"how does that matter if you're both dead?"  
  
"its the only thing that matters"  
  
"okay, this girl has lost her mind--"  
  
"hey, dean--"  
  
"meanwhile, can we take this conversation somewhere else guys, we're kinda sitting ducks out here." sam interrupted, stopping everyone and dean sighed, "sam's right, dagon is after kelly, your truck is broke down. why don't we get in the impala, we'll head back to the bunker and we'll talk? we'll figure it out."  
  
castiel looked at dean, sighing as he took kelly's hand, "okay we'll talk." he muttered before pulling her towards the impala, grsbbing the door handle and tugging on it a few times before rolling his eyes, realizing it was locked.  
  
"dean, its locked!"  
  
dean fished the keys out of his pocket, throwing them to the angel, who caught them and unlocked the car, climbing into the back while kelly moved upfront, the seraph tossing the keys into the front seat.  
  
"its not supposed to happen this way." kelly huffed, hand on her bump and she looked down at the keys on the seat beside her, looking out at the winchesters before grabbing the keys, fumbling with the keys before starting the enginge.  
  
"kelly? what are you doing?"  
  
the tires screeched as she sped off, castiel leaning forward and trying to get her to stop, but she kept driving, "turn around. where are you going?"  
  
"to heaven, the....sandbox, if you tell me how to get there"  
  
"kelly, i can _make you_ stop this car"  
  
"why haven't you?" she retorted and castiel sighed, in all honesty he felt tired and he didn't trust his grace, something was off and he didn't want to accidentally cause her any harm, "okay, why are you doing this?"  
  
"because he chose you castiel, when you put your hand on my stomach, i heard him, he spoke to me. he told me that even if it seems scary, if i just went to the gate, if i just followed your plan, that you would make sure he was born." kelly rambled, castiel letting out a breath and shaking his head.  
  
"sam and dean, they wanna take his powers because they're scared....but i'm not"  
  
"kelly, you--"  
  
"you asked me who would protect him, guide him when im gone, i know now.....its you." kelly declared, smiling and castiel's eyebrows shot up, "me? that--i...i am _not_ someone you should put your faith in, kelly."  
  
"i couldn't kill dagon back there, i lost two of my men, i betrayed my friends, my _family_ \--"  
  
"before all this happened, i was a cut-rate political flack in an embarrassingly unprofessional relationship with my boss.....i don't know why its me and i don't know why its you, but i know that we are destined for something here...something great"  
  
"well, i wish i had your faith"  
  
"you will"

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
kelly and castiel walked up to the sandbox, the pregnant woman barely able to see the lines drawn inside it, "this is it?"  
  
"this is it." castiel confirmed, the sngel swallowing thickly and looking over to her, "kelly, are you sure?"  
  
"as long as you're here, i know its gonna be okay"  
  
castiel looked back to the pit of sand as a high-pitched ringing filled his ears, sand swirling up and a blinding white light filling their eyes, the sand falling back down and revealing a tall man, the angel smiling as he recognized joshua.  
  
"castiel, kelly, its good to see you"  
  
"hello, joshua"  
  
joshua smiled at them as he stepped out of the box, walking towards kelly, "i know you must be scared, but don't be."  
  
a loud explosion sounded, making kelly and castiel jump back as they saw joshua explode into a cloud of red and black dust, the remains of the angel falling and revealing dagon, castiel immediately grabbing kelly protectively.  
  
"hey girl." dagon smiled, the angel clenching his jaw and clutching kelly's arm, "wow! you two got so _close_! if i hadn't made it here at the last possible second--j.k, i flipped your pal kelvin ages ago then smoked him. ive been here for hours."  
  
dagon stepped closer to kelly, castiel immediately jumping infront of the angel and drawing his angel blade, "you stay away from her."  
  
"what? no colt--wait, you don't even have it anymore? hilarious"  
  
castiel lunged towards dagon, she grabbed his arm and the angel blade flew out of his grip, the demon elbowing him in the jaw, knocking him back slightly but he punched her, only to be punched back and then kneed in the stomach multiple times, punching him once more and sending him to the ground.  
  
"look at him...your _angelic_ defender. you really thought _he_ was gonna save you?" dagon taunted, walking towards the bleeding angel, "this sad, fluttering, aimless little moth."  
  
dagon grabbed castiel by the throat, lifting him up and squeezing tightly, making castiel choke and kelly jumped as she heard the sound of a truck, turning and seeing the winchesters and for once she was happy to see them.  
  
sam jumped out, firing at the demon and she dropped castiel, walking over to the hunter and punching him as he tried to reload, dean coming out and cocking the colt, dagon vanishing as he got ready to fire, reappearing beside him and grabbing his arm, twisting it and stealing the colt as she sent him to the floor.  
  
"time to take this, off the board." she mumbled and the gun began glowing gold as she squeezed it, dean screaming as the barrell fell off, the demon now throwing the broken gun to the floor, "okay, who wants ice cream?"  
  
castiel scrambled to get up, stumbling over to kelly, "kid, c'mon, its just getting sad." dagon scoffed, kelly putting her hand on cas' arm as he told her to flee, the pregnant woman shaking her head and grabbing his hand.  
  
"awww, adorbs"  
  
kelly's eyes flashed a bright gold, castiel's hand lighting up with golden veins and they began traveling up his arm, warmth spreading throughout the angel's body as the golden veins traveled up uis neck and face, his eyes lighting up just like kelly's did.  
  
castiel froze as he saw flashes of him and the winchesters, along with two young boys, one with bright golden eyes and the other with bright blue ones; the last visions being of him hugging them, sending a warm feeling throughout his torso, the angel realizing what he was seeing as he felt a small flutter in his belly.  
  
_oh god, is he--_  
  
"no!" dean's scream snapped castiel out of his daze just in time to see dagon getting ready to strike him with a glowing red hand, his arm shooting out and stopping her from touching him, the demon's eyes widening in shock.  
  
"....how?" dagon whispered, staring at a now-healed castiel, the angel glaring at her with golden eyes, "call it a miracle."  
  
castiel's grip tightened as the demon's skin began sizzling, letting go as she was set a flame, dagon stumbling back and screaming as she burned to death, reducing into nothing but a puff of smoke.  
  
sam and dean stared in shock as they got up, castiel breathing heavily and his hand still clutching kelly's, the angel looking to the pregnant woman and she stared in awe, castiel looking down at the ground as he tried to process what the nephilim showed him.  
  
".....what was that?" sam questioned, dean clutching his arm and castiel swallowed thickly, "it was, uhm....it was me, but it was also...."  
  
the angel trailed off as his eyes landed on kelly's bump, her hand rubbing circles into it and castiel let go of her hand, "you're hurt." castiel muttered before touching dean's arm, healing his bones and the winchesters stared at him in shock.  
  
"thank you for coming to fight for us"  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
"i am, i've been so lost..." castiel spoke, looking down at the ground and resisting the urge to put a hand on his belly, not wanting to alarm the winchesters even more than he already has, "i'm not lost anymore, and i know now that this child must be born....with all of his power."  
  
"you can't actually mean that"  
  
"yes, i do, i have faith"  
  
castiel smiled as he looked to kelly, the pregnant woman smiling back, "we have to go." the angel declared and he walked past the winchesters, kelly following close behind him.  
  
"hey cas, wait a second, hold on, just--"  
  
"you have to just trust me"  
  
"no, no, no, wait. okay, whatever that thing did to you, we're not gonna let you just walk away"  
  
"yeah, thats not gonna happen"  
  
"yes it is." castiel muttered, touching sam's forehead and knocking him out, the hunter falling to the floor and he moved to dean, "dont--" the winchester started, cut off as castiel did the same thing to him as he did sam.  
  
"im sorry"  
  
castiel walked towards the truck, kelly looking at the unconscious men before following the angel, climbing into the truck with him and she sighed, "what did he tell you?"  
  
"he didn't tell me, he showed me." castiel mumbled, letting his hand rest on his belly and he smiled, "the future."

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
kelly sat up in her bed as she heard faint sounds of retching from downstairs, the pregnant woman getting up and slowly making her way out of the room, peaking her way down the staircase and seeing castiel hovering over the sink, rinsing something out of it.  
  
"cas?"  
  
the angel looked up at the sound of her voice, quickly washing her hands and turning off the sink before drying them, "kelly, its late--or early, i guess--why are you awake?" he questioned softly, walking towards the staircase and leaning against the banister, kelly going down a couple steps to meet his eyeline.  
  
"you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"  
  
"of course kelly, im meant to protect you so i'd keep you from--"  
  
"i didn't mean with me, castiel." kelly cut off and castiel sighed a little, looking down at his hands and kelly noticed the slight curve to his belly, it completely unnoticeable with all his layers on, but the angel was just wearing this plain green tshirt that she has no idea where he could've gotten it from.  
  
"its nothing that concerns you kelly--"  
  
"castiel, i heard and saw you throwing up into a sink, and as someone who did the same thing only a couple months ago, i can tell that you are _not_ fine, so tell me the truth." kelly demanded, glaring at the angel and he swallowed thickly, looking up at the pregnant woman, "remember when i said he showed me the future?"  
  
kelly nodded, waiting for castiel to continue, "he...he showed himself and this other child with him and they had blue eyes and i just--i felt movement and--"  
  
"castiel, woah, breathe"  
  
kelly grabbed his hand and the angel realized how heavy his breathing had gotten, stopping himself and letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"im carrying a nephilim and im terrified"  
  
kelly tugged on castiel's hand, walking up the stairs and the angel right behind her, following the pregnant woman into the bedroom and he froze in the doorway, why did she bring him here? he doesn't need sleep, yet anyway.  
  
"i don't understand, what--"  
  
kelly picked up a pad of paper and pencil they had used before, flipping to a new page and handing the items to castiel, the angel furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the things in his hands, kelly pulling him down onto the bed and sitting beside him.  
  
"write anything that comes to mind; whether it be baby names, fears, hopes, whatever. i did this a lot in the beginning of this pregnancy and it really helped me stay grounded"  
  
castiel opened his mouth to speak, nothing coming out and he gulped, looking up at kelly and she smiled softly at him, putting her hand on his arm, "give it a try, cas. what's been going through your mind lately?"  
  
castiel twirled the pencil in his hands as he thought, "im afraid that this will kill me."  
  
"then write that down"  
  
castiel quickly scribbled out ' _death_ ' onto the paper, swallowing thickly at the thought of dying while bringing another life into the world made a rush of anxiety spread through his whole body.  
  
"okay, now think of something good"  
  
"i could.....i could survive this and raise these children to be good." castiel mumbled, writing that down on the paper and kelly smiled at him, the angel looking back at her and he got up off the bed, "you should rest."  
  
"i'll rest if you promise to keep doing that"  
  
"i promise"  
  
kelly smiled and laid down, castiel pulling the blanket over her and he placed a gentle pat on her shoulder, turning out the light by the bed before leaving the room, going downstairs and sitting at the kitchen table, continuing to write.

**|•◇•◇•◇•|**

castiel sat down next to kelly on the bed, the laboring woman immediately taking his hand and holding it, the angel smiling softly at her, "you're all right, the pressure waves are still very far apart."  
  
"pressure waves?"  
  
"its what they called contractions in my doula class....i-i took it online." castiel admitted, his cheeks flushing slightly at the mention of him taking an online birthing class; at least he was going to be using this information too. "first time mothers, labor can be 12 to 18 hours, sometimes longer...although, given this is the child of lucifer and quasi-celestial being--"  
  
"they didn't cover that online?"  
  
"they did not." castiel smiled, kelly letting out a breathy chuckle and smiling back at him, squeezing his hand slightly, "how about you? i know you're not in labor, but, uhm....how are you doing?"  
  
"to tell you the truth, i've gotten sick about three times today, from nerves and normal morning sickness, but other than that--i'm not the one who should be complaining right now"  
  
"you're not complaining, just explaining"  
  
castiel smiled softly, his free hand rubbing his small bump that would soon be resting in his lap, kelly moving her hand out of his and putting a hand on his belly as well, smiling as she rubbed her thumb in circles.  
  
castiel got up, slowly walking towards the window and looking out of it, staring at the calm lake that was right outside, a small frown on his face as he realized just how close jack was to coming into this world, his mother wasn't going to be here to see him and that made his heart ache, kelly deserved so much better than this, but the world was terrible and cruel.   
  
"cas?"  
  
the angel turned around, looking at kelly and she sighed a little, "thank you....for everything."  
  
"of course"   
  
kelly taking a deep breath and tensing up as a contraction hit her, the angel immediately sitting beside her as she groaned in pain, whimpering and breathing heavily, her hand shooting out and gripping onto his, squeezing tightly.  
  
"kelly--"  
  
"tell me again--tell me again what you saw"  
  
"r-right, i saw--i saw....i saw the future." castiel began, rubbing kelly's knuckles with his thumb as he tried to remember exactly what he saw, "i saw a world without pain, or hunger, or want....i saw a world that this child--your child will create....and it is a world without fear and without suffering and without hate.....i saw paradise."  
  
kelly smiled through her tears, gasping for air and castiel smiled at her, "wh-what about....what about your baby? was it there?"  
  
"yes...yes it was there, they were together, our children were....they were part of a family that helped create the perfect world"  
  
kelly let out a quiet sob, still smiling and castiel looked around as the lights began flickering, all the lamps in the room turning back on and the angel froze as he heard a car pull up, letting go of kelly's hand and getting up, walking downstairs and drawing his blade, stopping at the bottom as he heard the door open and saw who walked in.  
  
"dean?" he asked, clenching his jaw in anger, the winchesters shouldn't be here, they weren't safe here.  
  
"cas, is this place warded?"  
  
"yes, heavily"  
  
"heavy enough to stop lucifer?" dean asked and castiel's eyes widened, more anger spreading through his chest at the mention of the archangel, " _lucifer_?"  
  
"he could be right behind us"  
  
"i dont--what are you doing here?"  
  
"saving your ass!"  
  
"look, you and kelly just taking off was a stupid move, but there's no way we're letting lucifer get his hands on that kid! it ain't happening!" sam spat, walking towards the staircase and castiel was at a loss for words, unsure how to respond to the winchesters because there was too many things he could say right now.  
  
"look, sam's right okay, we'll work through our crap, we always do, but right now we are here to get, get kelly, and get gone"  
  
"she _can't_ be moved, she's having a--"  
  
castiel was cut off by a loud groan from upstairs, "i'll go check on her." mary spoke as she made her way upstairs to go check on kelly.  
  
"how much time do we have?"  
  
"we don't know"  
  
"hey, if he shows, can you flame on again?" dean asked, causing castiel to furrow his eyebrows in confusion, cocking his head to the side and dean sighed, "can you torch lucifer like you did dagon?"  
  
"i dont--no, that wasn't me that was the child, and in case you haven't noticed, he's a little busy." castiel rushed out, dean groaning and the angel noticed him rubbing his knee, he sighed and put his blade away.  
  
"here dean, let me." he mumbled before pressing his fingers to the winchester's forhead, healing any injury the man currently had, "thanks."  
  
"alright, we should double check the warding." sam stated, rushing outside and castiel went to follow, but stopped and scrunched his face up slightly at a wave of nausea, now was so not the time for this.  
  
"hey, you doing okay, cas?" dean asked as the angel leaned against the wall, breathing heavily to try and keep himself from getting sick, "you're not in labor too, are ya?"  
  
"not yet"  
  
"not yet, what--" dean began, cut off as castiel rushed to the kitchen sink, retching into it and the hunter went over as the angel threw up nothing but bile.  
  
dean had _no idea_ what to do, angels weren't supposed to puke, was cas' grace weakening? was he dying? did the kid do something to him?  
  
"dean, i can feel you staring and its not comforting"  
  
dean snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of castiel's voice, rougher from the acid that had burned his throat, the hunter moving closer as castiel rinsed out the sink, something the angel had grown used to at this point.  
  
"what the hell was that? because last i checked, angels don't puke"  
  
"please don't say that, dean"  
  
"sorry, but that still doesn't answer my question"  
  
"its--"   
  
castiel was cut off as sam came back in, a loud cry from kelly coming from upstairs and the angel rushed up the steps, going to check on his friend and his heart sank at her pain-filled face, her hand squeezing mary's tightly.  
  
the seraph sat down beside her, kelly's other hand shooting out and grabbing his, squeezing it tightly, "just breathe kelly, just breathe, its gonna be alright."  
  
kelly let out a pained and breathy laugh, looking up at him with a weak smile, "im dying."  
  
"i know..."  
  
"but its okay," kelly smiled, castiel giving her a small smile back and looking down at their joined hands, "you're willing to die for your baby too right?"  
  
castiel smiled sadly, practically feeling the winchesters staring at him in confusion, but he ignored him, "yeah....yeah i am."  
  
"uhm, cas?" sam piped up from the doorway and the angel looked up, "can we talk for a second?"  
  
castiel nodded, getting up and kelly looked up at him, the angel leaning forward and kissing her forehead, letting go of her hand before leaving the room, going downstairs with dean and sam, both of them giving him confused look, dean's was mixed with anger though.  
  
"mind explaining on who or where _your baby_ is?" dean asked, his arms crossed over his chest angrily and castiel swallowed thickly, crossing his arms as well as if he was trying to protect himself.  
  
they were going to try and change this baby too and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"i...when i "flamed on", as you said earlier, i saw....the nephilim showed me visions of the future and, uhm....he also made me realize something"  
  
"so, it brainwashed you?"  
  
"no!" castiel exclaimed, anger filling his chest at the even mention of that, _naomi_ brainwashed him, not a _child_. "he's not even born yet, dean, how the _hell_ would he do that?!"  
  
"then what the hell did it do?!"  
  
"he made me realize that i was carrying a nephilim too!"  
  
sam and dean froze, eyes wide at the words that castiel shouted out, both of them trying to find any sign on castiel's face that he wasn't serious, but there was none.  
  
"how are you pregnant?"  
  
"sam, conception isn't--"   
  
"no, not that. you're a _guy_ , or jimmy was, there isn't anywhere for a baby to develop." sam spoke, dean looking at the angel like he was fucking insane and castiel sighed, at least they hadn't tried to convince him to kill it yet.  
  
"since im an angel, my grace will change my body so that the baby can grow and be birthed normally, a womb has already been developed and the child is growing inside of it, the gender of my vessel does not matter"  
  
"okay, so who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"im not comfortable with sharing that yet." castiel muttered and dean opened his mouth to speak, stopping as they heard mary shout for castiel, the angel immediately going upstairs and into the bedroom, the winchesters right behind him.  
  
castiel sat beside kelly, taking her hand and she immediately began squeezing it, breathing heavily and mary sitting infront of her, "its gonna happen any second now."   
  
"sam, dean, can you keep watch outside? make sure nothing happens?" castiel requested, the winchesters nodding and leaving the room, shutting the door behind them and castiel moved closer to kelly, the laboring woman looking up at him and he smiled, pressing another kiss to her forehead in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
kelly sat up more, leaning forward and castiel wrapped an arm around her to help her stay up, the dying woman screaming as she began pushing and a rush of fear and sadness flooded his stomach.  
  
kelly was in _so_ much pain and it wasn't even really worth it, most mothers at least get the gift of raising their child and seeing them grow, but kelly.....she's gonna be in pain until the very last breath she takes.  
  
and he was going to be in this same position in a few months, screaming and crying as he birthed his child, possibly dying as he did so....  
  
castiel swallowed thickly, trying not to let those thoughts overpower him and he focused on kelly, as much as it pained him to see her struggling, he had to be here for her.  
  
"you're doing great, honey, just a push or two more and the head should be out." mary cooed and kelly panted, shaking from the burning pain and tears leaking down her face, her hand still gripping onto castiel's tightly.   
  
kelly groaned in pain, the sound turning into a scream as she pushed again, gasping as the head came out and she breathed heavily, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"you're so close kelly, he's almost here." castiel cooed as he moved her hair out of her face for her, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, the woman swallowing and sucking in a sharp breath before pushing again.  
  
as kelly screamed through the push, a net of golden veins went up her neck and face, disappearing as the baby came out fully and a bright golden light come from between kelly's legs, everyone staring at it in awe.  
  
"...i love you..."  
  
a loud crackling "boom" sounded, shooting mary and castiel onto the floor, kelly falling back onto the bed and letting out a final breath.


	2. Chapter 2

when castiel came to, he saw the winchesters hovering over him, the angel blinking a couple times before everything came into focus, realizing he was on the floor and he sat up, sam taking his hand and helping him stand.  
  
his gaze landed on the bed and his heart sank as he saw what the blanket was covering, they needed to give her a proper funeral, its the least they could do.  
  
"cas, what the hell happened?" dean asked and castiel looked at him, "uhm, kelly gave birth and there was an ex--where's jack? where's the baby?"  
  
"he, uhm, he isn't really a _baby_ "  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"he's got the body of a twenty year old and he got scared so he kinda.....ran away." dean explained and castiel's eyes widened, "he's been alive for ten minutes! how do you lose him?!"  
  
"apparently, guns scare--"  
  
"you shot at him?!"  
  
"he tried to kill us!"  
  
"after you shot him, dean!"  
  
"okay! enough yelling!" mary interjected, everyone freezing and looking at her, "get your shit and get in the car, we're going to find him and we are going to stop arguing, got it?"  
  
"got it"

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel rode in the truck with mary, the winchesters having refused to let him drive due to his pregnancy, which was beyond absurd because he wasn't even really showing yet, but he didn't feel like arguing about something so minimal right now.  
  
"when did you find out?"  
  
"the day i ran off with kelly"  
  
"so its been--"  
  
"two months out of six." castiel finished, looking at mary as she drove, "only six?"  
  
"yeah, nephilims don't need as much time for development as a human, so i'm nearly halfway through the pregnancy already"  
  
"mind if i ask who the father is?" mary asked and castiel swallowed thickly, worst case scenario is that she kicks him out of this moving car as soon as the name leaves his mouth, best case scenario.....she doesn't say a goddamn word to the winchesters.  
  
he decides to keep his mouth (partially) shut for now.  
  
"its someone that you and sam and dean know"  
  
" _please_ tell me it isn't a man of letters?"  
  
"oh god, no, never"  
  
"good, they're all nightmares....well, except mick." mary mumbled and castiel nodded, the conversation ending as she parked outside the police station that they were directed to.  
  
a kid at this burger place said that his coworker had taken jack in to see his mother, who was the sheriff at the station nearby, and castiel could only hope that things were going smoothly inside.  
  
castiel saw lights flashing inside the building and he ran towards the door, the brothers following him as he burst inside, mary remaining outside and staying on guard (as per sam's request), freezing in the main office of the station as he saw lightblubs explode in the hallway.  
  
a young adult, who he assumed was jack, walked through the door, clutching his head in pain and his face scrunched up, his unfocused eyes looking up at castiel and the angel smiled at him.  
  
"hey!" dean shouted as he came in, getting jack's attention and the nephilim's eyes glowed a bright gold, standing up fully and growling almost, shouting as he was tazed, the kid falling to the floor and sam stood behind him with a tazer in hand.  
  
"nice shot." dean mumbled and castiel bent down beside jack, sam doing the same and everyone freezing as they heard someone cock a gun, all of them looking up and seeing the sherriff standing in the doorway with a gun.  
  
"dont--what the hell is going on here?" she spoke and castiel stood up, hands in the air as he looked at her, "its....complicated, but if you just let us explain everything, nobody needs to get hurt."  
  
the woman eyed them all, uncocking the gun, but pulling out handcuffs, castiel moving forward and giving her his hands, the officer locking them around his wrists. "im locking that kid up until i get an explanation."  
  
they all nodded, sam picking the unconscious nephilim up and following the officer to the jail cells, the younger winchester laying him down on the bench and sitting inside the cell with him, dean going with castiel and the police woman to her office.  
  
the woman began patting castiel down and he let his angel blade out, her eyes widening at the size of the blade, but she took it, dean handing over his weaponry and her eyes grew wider at the amount of weapons the two carried.  
  
"how did you even hide this.... _sword_ in your sleeve?"  
  
"it's only visible when i bring it onto this plane."  
  
"what plane? what the hell are you talking about?" she asked and dean sighed, sitting down in the chair next to cas, "okay, we should start from the beginning so that its easier to grasp everything, but its a lot"  
  
"whatever your excuse is, give it to me"  
  
dean went on to explain everything, castiel butting in at certain times to either correct him or add to the story, the hunter almost laughing at the officer's face while they explained their crazy story.  
  
"im sorry....say that again?" she asked at the end and dean nodded, giving her a summary this time.  
  
"my name is dean winchester, that big fella in there is my brother sam, we kill monsters with this guy next to me, castiel"  
  
"monsters?"  
  
"mhm"  
  
"like--"  
  
"you ever seen a horror movie? like that"  
  
"so what are you? some kind of...superhero?" she asked and dean opened his mouth to speak, but castiel did it for him, "they're better than superheros."  
  
"thanks cas, im flattered, anyways....that kid you got in there, he's--"  
  
"not human?"  
  
"not exactly"  
  
"so, what is he?"  
  
"jack is a nephilim, he's half human and half  _angel_ \--angels are real too." dean spoke, pointing to castiel as he said 'angels'. "right...of course.....im assuming that those handcuffs aren't really working on him are they?"  
  
castiel shook his head, the sherriff pulling out the key to the cuffs and unlocking then, removing them from castiel's wrists.  
  
"so, are you....jack's dad? or dads?" she asked and dean chuckled a little, "no, no we're not--we're not together."  
  
"no, but i'm his surrogate father, his mother passed away recently and she asked me to take care of him before she died." castiel clarified, looking down at his lap as he mentioned kelly, an almost cold feeling spreading through his chest as he spoke about her death.  
  
the sheriff nodded, drumming her fingers on the desk as she sighed, "i know its a lot to process, but it is the truth."  
  
"no, no, i believe you, but it sure is a lot"  
  
castiel chuckled, looking over to dean before back at the sherriff, "may we go see if jack is alright?" the angel asked and she nodded, the two getting up and walking towards the jail cells.  
  
sam seeing the two of them and he got up, "alright, we're good to go." dean spoke and sam furrowed his eyebrows, "really?"  
  
"we explained everything, she's just...a little shocked, but she's okay"   
  
sam nodded, looking back at jack, "so, lets grab jack, grab mom, and head back to the cabin for, uhm....the _thing_." dean spoke, castiel frowning as he realized what dean meant by "thing".  
  
how was jack going to take that?  
  
"help!" they all heard someone shout, dean and castiel leaving and going into the main office, seeing two angels holding mary and this other kid bostage, blades to both of their throats.  
  
"hey, dean, hey castiel." the one holding the kid spat, the sheriff immediately taking out her gun, "oh no you--"  
  
"that won't hurt her"  
  
"he's not wrong"  
  
"let them go." castiel spat, the female angel shrugging, "okay....if _she_ shoots _dean_."  
  
the sheriff looking at the angel and the hunter, almost as if she was debating whether or not to do it, "i dunno what they've told you, i mean i can _guess_. some line about they save the world, grrr. so macho." she scoffed in a mocking voice, castiel glaring at her.  
  
"but they're not heroes, i mean, one of them is a fallen angel who's knocked up with _another_ nephilim, its like they're _trying_ to ruin the world"  
  
"if you gave them a chance--"  
  
"don't try defending the abominations, castiel! this just adds to the list of reasons we want you dead." she spat, castiel clenching his jaw, a hand moving to his slightly bloated stomach and resting on it protectively, the angel rolling her eyes at him before looking at dean.  
  
"you're on, barney fife"  
  
dean opened his mouth to speak, stopping as he heard the sound of metal crunching, followed by sam shouting his name, castiel freezing as he saw the angel's eyes light up blue, other angels were in the building and they were telling her something.  
  
"too late." she spoke before stabbing the kid in her arms, the sheriff screaming at her and dean rushed forward, castiel doing the same and going for the angel that had mary, the blonde woman throwing her head back and knocking the angel behind her off balance, castiel wrestling with the angel for a minute before grabbing the blade from him, stabbing him with it and staring at the bright light that bursted from his eyes.  
  
castiel turned to dean, seeing him fighting the female angel and he rushed past them, seeing the kid and the sheriff on the floor, the angel bending down next to them while mary helped dean.  
  
"let me help him, i can help." castiel rushed out, moving the sheriff's hand and touching the bloody wound, letting his grace flow to his hand and a bright light came from his palm, healing the stab wound, the kid barely conscious, but now healed.  
  
castiel smiled at the sheriff, turning and seeing dean holding the blade to the female angel's throat, mary on the floor and bleeding from her nose.  
  
castiel heard a high-pitched ringing as dean spoke to the angel, ignoring it and going over to mary, "mary, hey you okay?"  
  
"nothing some ice can't fix." she muttered and cas smiled, looking up as he heard dena grunt, jumping up and racing after the female angel as she made her way to the cells.  
  
"dont." sam spat as the female angel walked towards him, castiel walking in and stopping a few feet behind her, looking at jack who was clutching onto the cell bars, the hunter yielding an angel blade.  
  
"or what, other one?"  
  
"guess." castiel growled, dean coming in behind him with mary, the female angel looking back and seeing the three of them, sighing heavily.  
  
"stay away from the kid"  
  
"you're right," she spoke, holding out her blade towards sam and everyone froze, surprised by her action and unsure what to do, "but if we can't have him, no one can!" the angel spoke and quickly stabbed jack in the chest, sam lunging forward and stabbing her in the stomach, white light bursting from her eyes and mouth before she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"jack!" castiel shouted and rushed inside the cell, the nephilim grabbing onto the angel blade and pulling it out, everyone staring in stunned silence as he took the bloody blade out, remaining unharmed.  
  
"i....i'm fine." jack mumbled as he stared down at the blade in his hands, before looking back at castiel and his eyes widened.  
  
"castiel?"   
  
"hi jack." castiel smiled, taking the blade away and taking jack's hand, the nephilim standing up and looking at castiel for a moment, before he hugged him tightly, the angel startled by this (everyone was honestly), but he returned the hug with a smile.

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel stood by jack, the nephilim standing in between him and sam as they watched dean and mary cover the logs in gasoline, kelly's wrapped body laying on top of the wood.  
  
"you wanna say anything?" sam asked as he looked towards jack, the nephilim stammering for a second before he looked up at the hunter, "what do you say?"  
  
"thank you.....you say thank you, and you say you're sorry. you hope they're somewhere without sadness....pain. you hope they're somewhere better....you say goodbye"  
  
castiel swallowed thickly, looking down at the ground as he tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes, jumping slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, seeing mary and she smiled sadly at him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.  
  
"goodbye kelly..." castiel mumbled, everyone repeating him except for jack, the nephilim staring at the pile of lumber, "goodbye mom."  
  
dean opened the lighter in his hands, about to light it, but stopping himself and handing it to castiel, the angel taking it and flicking it on before tossing it onto the wood, watching the flames quickly engulf it.  
  
castiel squinted at the bright light, looking towards jack, the kid staring off into space as he watched the flames crackle and flare, the angel's arm finding its way around his shoulders and he pulled jack closer to his side, the nephilim tensing up but relaxing into castiel's hold.

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
it was nearing the end of castiel's pregnancy, a month or so left and the angel baby would be here, and there was so much anxiety running through castiel's system right now.  
  
he still hasn't told the father yet, because _that's_ a conversation he wants to avoid for the rest of forever. he can't stop thinking about how this could almost definitely kill him because of his already weak grace being weakened from the baby, he'd be leaving his baby alone and jack too, oh god jack might lose another parent and--  
  
"cas?"  
  
the angel jumped at the voice, looking up and seeing dean standing in the doorway of his bedroom, something that castiel has been using a lot more as of late.   
  
"oh--hello, dean"  
  
"everything okay, cas?" dean questioned as he moved further into the room, castiel moving over so that the hunter could sit on the bed with him, "i'm....overwhelmed."  
  
"thinking about labor and stuff?"  
  
"yeah....there's so much that could go wrong and i can't stop thinking about it"  
  
castiel's hand rubbed the side of his belly, his bump now resembling a mother's that would be in the last stretch of her pregnancy, he found that his hand was usually touching his bump in some way, whether it be rubbing or just resting.  
  
"cas, i really think that everything will be okay, we've got rowena's magic and mom's got medical experience--"  
  
"---not for nephilim birth." castiel cut in and dean scoffed out a laugh, "nobody has that, but you and her both helped kelly give birth, so you know what to expect, right?"  
  
"i don't want to die, dean"  
  
"cas, you're not gonna die; firstly, you're an angel, and yes, your grace is weakened, but we got magic on our side, kelly didn't and she was human. we're going into this prepared"  
  
castiel looked down at the floor, letting out a huff as he felt the baby kick, dean raising his eyebrows in worry, "something wrong?"  
  
"no, no, uhm, he just kicked"  
  
dean smiled softly and castiel looked up at him, "would you like to..." castiel offered, turning more towards dean, the hunter looking extremely unsure on whether he should do it or not, "its not a big deal, dean"  
  
dean reached forward, moving closer to the angel and placing his hand on castiel's belly, a smile spreading across the hunter's face as he felt the nephilim kicking his palm, castiel's heart swelling at the sight.  
  
" _this is your chance to tell him_ "  
  
castiel swear he heard a voice speak, the angel blinking in surprise and dean looked up at him, worry written all over his face, "cas? you okay?"  
  
"yeah, uhm....you know how whenever you asked who the father was, i always said i wasn't ready to tell you?" he asked, his heart in his fucking throat at how afraid he was to tell the winchester this, said winchester nodding and waiting for him to continue.  
  
"promise me that you won't get angry with?"  
  
"cas, unless the guy is like ketch or some shit, im not gonna be mad"  
  
castiel swallowed thickly, putting his hand on top of dean's, "you're the father."  
  
dean looked up in shock, sitting up more and looking into castiel's eyes, tears threatening to spill out of them and the hunter gently took the angel's hands in his own, "are you sure?"  
  
"there's never been anyone else, dean"


	3. Chapter 3

castiel was getting irritable from being cooped up in the bunker all day, he needed fresh air and it only took a couple (dozen) tries before dean finally caved and let the angel join them on a hunt, everyone coming along just in case said angel went into labor, not wanting rowena and mary to be a state or so away when they needed them most.  
  
as soon as sam and dean pulled into a parking space near their room, ready to go in and tell everyone to pack their shit, they heard a loud cry of pain that _definitely_ belonged to castiel and they wasted no time in rushing to the room.  
  
the sight they were met with was castiel sitting on the edge of the bed, gripping mary's hands tightly as rowena was preparing something in the small kitchenette, "why didn't we get a call?"  
  
"he's only been in labor for a few hours, we still have a long while." rowena spoke, dean sitting next to his angel and taking mary's place, "where's jack?"  
  
"mine and rowena's room, cas didn't want him to see this"  
  
sam looked to dean, the older winchester nodding and sam left to go be with jack, nobody wanting to leave the kid alone in such a stressful situation.  
  
castiel let out a loud breath as his contraction ended, taking in somewhat shaky breaths and dean ran his fingers through the angel's hair, said angel leaning into the touch and dean smiled.  
  
"this fucking sucks and its gonna take a goddamn century before its done." castiel groaned and dean chuckled lightly, climbing up onto the bed and sitting beside the angel, pulling him into his side and holding his hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. "when did it start?"  
  
"only a couple minutes after you left, the contractions are still kinda far apart, but they're strong and im already tired"  
  
"yes, you'll be more than exhausted after, but it won't do much more than that"  
  
castiel visibly relaxed at rowena's words, anxiety still rushing through his veins at the thought of his possible death, but he had faith in rowena and mary.  
  
he _had_ to have faith.  
  
dean cupped castiel's cheek, tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, the seraph kissing back and leaning closer, the winchester running his fingers through his brown hair and pulling away, stroking his angel's cheek, "everything is gonna be okay, cas, not gonna let anything bad happen to you."  
  
as soom as those words left dean's lips, the lights over their heads began to burst, everyone covering their heads from the glass and castiel tensed up as he felt the angelic presence that was coming their way.  
  
"lucifer"  
  
dean's eyes widened at what castiel said, immediately getting the angel up and pushing him towards the bathroom to hide, taking out his gun and castiel drew his blade, handing it to dean, "don't let him get jack."  
  
"we're not letting him get anything, cas"  
  
the angel pulling dean in for a fast kiss before ducking into the bathroom, the hunter clutching his blade and going outside, mary and rowena right behind him and sam appearing out his room, all of them wielding their weapon as they stared at the archangel who stood in the parking lot.  
  
dean wanted _nothing_ more than to stab that smug smile off his face.  
  
"can't we just chat instead of you trying to kill me for once?"  
  
"nah, we'd rather kill ya"  
  
lucifer rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the hunters (and witch) before him, "there's really no need for all this fighting, just gimme my son and we'll be fine."  
  
"thats exactly why we're fighting"  
  
"fine, have it your way." the archangel huffed before flicking his wrist, sending dean and sam flying into the nearest wall, "abi!" rowena cried, sending lucifer flying as well, crashing him into a nearby car and mary ran towards him, sending her blade through his stomach.  
  
but, instead of light shooting out of his mouth and eyes, his eyes just flashed red before an airy laugh left him, the devil standing up and pulling the blade out, "not gonna work on me, mommy dearest."  
  
lucifer punched mary, knocking her to the floor and he walked towards the others, only slightly slowed down by the bullets that were being fired at him.  
  
the archangel froze as he heard a strangled cry from one of the rooms, his smug smile widening as he realized who made that sound, "looks like i'll be getting two kids today."  
  
"you aren't getting shit"  
  
lucifer laughed, just simply walking towards the room and flicking away whoever came his way, kicking the door open and he made his way towards the bathroom, "oh castiellllll."  
  
lucifer pulled the door open, smirking at castiel, who was backed against the corner of the bathroom, the devil moving forward and going to grab the angel, stopping as castiel looked up with his eyes glowing an almost blinding blue, the seraph flicking his wrist and sending the archangel flying across the room.  
  
castiel stood up, going over to him and grabbing him by the throat, lifting him off the floor and lucifer stared at him in disbelief as he choked, the angel's eyes still glowing bright blue.  
  
"you will never lay a goddamn hand on _my_ children and you want to know why?"   
  
lucifer stared at the (what should be weak) seraph that had him in a tight chokehold, the amount of power radiating from him was fucking _insane_ and the devil was terrified.  
  
"because you won't be alive to do so." castiel growled out before squeezing lucifer's throat tighter, the archangel choking as what looked to be flames burst from his eyes and mouth.  
  
the hunters (and witch) watched in awe as lucifer burnt out in castiel's hand, the angel dropping the corpse after the light died down, wing imprints staining the floor and the light in castiel's eyes went out, his legs giving out and dean rushed forward, catching him just before he hit the floor.  
  
"woah, i gotcha baby, i gotcha." dean cooed, holding the angel up and easing him onto the bed, eyes widening as he saw the wet spot on castiel's bottoms, "uhm, cas, when did your water break?"  
  
"i-in the bathroom, right before he--aah!"  
  
mary rushed over to castiel, sam and rowena rushing to grab the proper tools for the birth, dean pulling off the angel's soaked bottoms, laying him on the bed and putting a sheet over his lower half, leaving some of it exposed for mary to check his dilation, "you can start pushing whenever you feel the need cas, you're ready."  
  
castiel grabbed dean's hand, the hunter holding his angel from behind as he bore down, a scream ripping itself out of castiel's throat as his lower body burned terribly, the sound borderlining animalistic as he threw his head back, stopping and shakily panting for breath.  
  
"you're doing so good, cas, take a break and breathe." dean cooed, rubbing the pregnant man's arm as he took in shaky breaths, pressing a kiss to his head and castiel let out a grunt as the next contraction hit him.  
  
the seraph squeezed dean's hand tightly, sweat forming on his temples as he began pushing again, letting out a sob as the baby began crowning, a stinging pain overwhelming him.  
  
"okay, stop pushing, don't push--" mary began, castiel cutting her off with a loud groan, "what the hell do you mean don't push?!"  
  
"you're gonna tear, and we really don't want that so stop pushing, let the contractions do their thing." mary clarified, the laboring man letting out a whimpery groan and clutching dean's hand to his chest, the hunter able to feel how fast castiel's heart was beating and how heavy his breaths were.  
  
dean moved his free hand to castiel's belly, rubbing circles and pressing gentle kisses to his face as contractions racked through him, feeling his stomach tighten as they happened.  
  
castiel gasped as he felt the head inch further down, the stinging pain increasing as he was stretched further, "time to start pushing again cas, the hardest part's almost over."  
  
the angel took a deep breath, clenching his jaw as he bore down, pushing and a growl making its way past his lips, it replaced with a gasp as the head popped out, tears leaking down his flushed cheeks, chest heaving as he caught his breath.  
  
"one more push should do it, cas, we're almost there." mary cooed and castiel took a deep breath, his whole body tensing up as he pushed, a low groan leaving him as he did so, a huff taking its place as the baby slid out, a bright light immediately enveloping the child and dean shielded his eyes from it, but castiel stared in awe.  
  
"...i love you..."  
  
a loud crackling "boom" sounded, bright blue light filling the room and shooting everyone back and onto the floor, except for castiel who fell back onto te bed, everyone being knocked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ass chapter

dean opened his eyes, scanning the room and seeing everyone around him unconscious, lucifer's corpse gone as well as the baby--wait, where was the baby?  
  
where the _fuck_ was his kid?  
  
dean jumped up, looking at castiel and his heart stopped, the hunter put his hand over the angel's mouth, letting out a sigh of relief when he felt small puffs of air.  
  
"is he okay?" dean heard someone ask, looking over and seeing a now-awake sam starting to get up, "yeah, he's good, breathing's a little shallow, but he's good."  
  
dean bent down next to mary, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up, sam doing the same with rowena and both woman slowly waking up.  
  
"what the hell happened?"  
  
"something went boom and now we're missing a corpse and a kid." dean mumbled, rowena getting up and seeing that castiel was still unconscious, "how's the angel?"  
  
"his breathing's a bit shallow, but he's okay"  
  
rowena grabbed a vile of glowing blue liquid, the potion supposed to resemble grace and she walked over to dean, "make him drink this and he should wake up, it will help with his exhaustion too."  
  
dean nodded, sitting down beside castiel and he put an arm under him, propping him up against the headboard and pressing the bottle to his lips, tilting it into his mouth and rubbing his throat so that it went down.  
  
it taking a minute before castiel's eyes opened, the angel blinking a couple times before his eyes focused, seeing dean hovering over him, "wha's happening?"  
  
"we all got knocked out and the-- _our_ kid, got away"  
  
castiel immediately tried getting up, dean grabbing bottoms for him and helping him up, everyone looking away while the angel put on the clothes he was given.  
  
"sam, go get jack, imma make a call to the nearest station, and we're gonna do finding a nephilim the sequel." dean instructed, the younger winchester nodding and leaving the room, mary and rowena beginning to clean up whilst dean looked up the number for the nearest station, dialing it.  
  
"hi, this is detective ackles from fbi, i was wondering if you saw a kid pass through?"

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
castiel got out of the car as soon as dean parked outside the station, sam and dean following him as the angel rushed towards the building.  
  
castiel walked in, seeing the sheriff sitting at her desk and he smiled at her, dean and sam walking in as well, "hi, im detective ackles, these are my partners, collins and padalecki, you and me talked on the phone, right?"  
  
"oh yeah, ackles, you're here for charlie." the sheriff spoke, getting up from her desk and fishing some keys from her pocket, making a 'follow me' motion towards the three as she walked down the hall, "he flipped out earlier so i had to put him in a cell to be safe."  
  
"flipped out?"  
  
"yeah, he started tugging his hair and holding his head and he was kinda shaking, but when i tried to calm him down he just screamed"  
  
castiel gave dean and sam a worried look, all of them remembering when they went to retrieve jack and he freaked out because of angel radio, figuring that this was the same issue.  
  
the sheriff led them into the jail room, their gaze landing on the teenager who was curled up on the bench, knees to his chest and head hidden behind his legs, "charlie, you have some people here to take you home."  
  
charlie gave no response, the sheriff unlocking the cell and opening it, castiel stepping in, "thanks ma'am, we got it from here." sam spoke, the woman nodding before walking off, castiel waiting until she left before he walked over to his son.  
  
"charlie? can you hear me?" he cooed and the kid looked up, eyes widening as he looked at his father, castiel unable to stop himself from smiling as he looked into the bright green eyes that belonged to his child.  
  
charlie looked much more like dean than he did castiel; the only physical feature he seemed to have from the angel was the coffee colored hair that was messy and sticking up a little.  
  
the sheriff had given him clothes (thankfully); a large blue hoodie covering a flannel and some type of graphic tshirt, faded blue jeans covering his legs and some black scuffed up boots on his feet.  
  
"do you know who i am?"  
  
"you're castiel.....my mother." the teenager spoke, his voice raspy yet soft and kinda quiet, like he was afraid to speak, "and that's dean, my father."  
  
castiel smiled widely, looking at dean who was smiling just as wide, the angel turned back to charlie and the nephilim looked up at him, slowly uncurling himself and moving closer to the man, clinging to him and castiel smiled, wrapping his arms around his son.  
  
"lets get 'im outta here." dean cooed and castiel nodded, helping charlie up and the kid keeping a firm grip on his arm, following him to the car and refusing to let go, not that castiel was complaining.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

castiel fiddled with his tie in the mirror, jumping as he felt hands on his hips and he smiled as he saw dean in the mirror, the hunter wearing round fake glasses and a fake scar drawn onto his forehead.  
  
"you make a very hot cedric"  
  
"you make a very hot harry"  
  
"damn right i do." dean mumbled into his shoulder and castiel laughed, turning to face him and planting a kiss on the hunter's lip, cupping his face as he did so.  
  
dean pulled away and smiled, castiel taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom, "wait, cas you need the robe!" dean declared before the angel could make him leave the bedroom, letting go of his hand and grabbing the robe with the hufflepuff emblem on it off its hook.  
  
the hunter helped castiel into the robe, fastening it at the top and pressing a kiss to his forehead before they left the bedroom, seeing everyone excpet charlie waiting for them.  
  
"we're missing a kid"  
  
"he's still getting ready." mary smiled, dressed in hogwarts attire, just like the rest of them; her tie striped with red and gold just like dean's, jack's striped with yellow and black just like castiel's, rowena's striped with green and silver, and sam's striped with blue and brown.  
  
"charlie, your tie is on backwards." jack pointed out as his younger brother turned the corner, the nephilim stopping and looking down at his costume, a small frown as his face as he realized that jack was correct.  
  
"i've got it." rowena declared as she went over to the young boy, "thank you rowena." charlie mumbled as she fixed his yellow and black tie, the witch smiling at him and gave his head a small pat.  
  
"good as new!"  
  
"okay, everyone get in the car, we gotta places to be and candy to eat!" dean called throughout the bunker, everyone following him into the van that mary had purchased recently, it big enough to fit all seven of them.  
  
"we really only have one place to be, dean"  
  
"cas, get your ass in the car"  
  
the angel smirked at his partner before getting in the van with him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
as soon as dean opened the door, he was pulled into a tight hug from jody, the hunter chuckling before hugging her back, moving out of the way as jody did the same to sam and castiel.  
  
"glad you guys could make it." she smiled, "i know sam has his thing with halloween and all the things that go bump in the night would leave a bitter taste in your mouth, but--"  
  
"we're happy to be here, jody." castiel spoke, cutting her off and the sheriff smiled at him.  
  
her eyes landed on jack and charlie, who was hiding himself behind his brother, the nephilim still extremely shy and she smiled at them, jack turning towards his brother as charlie hid himself even more. "everyone here is family, charlie, its okay. i'll show you around."  
  
jack took charlie's hand, walking towards the living room and leaving the adults to themselves, slowly introducing charlie to everyone so that the nephilim wouldn't be so uncomfortable.  
  
castiel looked around, seeing most of the people he had met over the years, a couple of young adults he didn't know, probably one or more of the girls' friends, but he felt comfortable in the loud atmosphere.  
  
"nice robe." he heard a female voice ask and he turned around, seeing claire and his heart sank, knowing how awkward she must feel with him and his two children in her home. "oh, uhm, thank you. dean thought it would be fun to go as some characters from a movie he showed me recently, im dressed up as cedric....i think."  
  
"is he harry?"  
  
"yes"  
  
claire let out a small laugh, walking closer to castiel and sipping from her cup, the angel getting a closer look at her costume and he laughed as he realized what she was wearing, "are you dressed up as me?"  
  
"do you know any other doof's who wear only a coat and suit?"  
  
"many doof's wear coats and suits"  
  
"like dean?"  
  
"no, he dresses like a lumberjack, which makes him even doofier." castiel joked, getting a small chuckle out of claire and he smiled, "so you've got two kids with a lumberjack?" she asked and castiel bit the inside of his cheek, he was dreading this conversation, but it was neccessary.  
  
"technically, only charlie is ours, but jack's mother asked me to care for him, so i am"  
  
"my dad ask you to do the same?"   
  
"yes, i was just....too stupid and ignorant to act on it at first, and i apologize for that"  
  
"you're a better guy now than you were before, i'd rather have this version of you look out for me." claire smiled and the angel smiled back at her, "jody's doing a better job than i ever could."  
  
"you have two kids that are practically my age and they seem happy enough, so i think you're doing fine"  
  
castiel couldn't stop smiling, this conversation going much better than he thought it would, and the fact that claire didn't still hate him was enough to make him smiling for days.  
  
"are you doing fine?"  
  
"as fine as it gets for a hunter"  
  
castiel scoffed a little before claire continued, "ive kinda...calmed down on hunting though, been spending more time with kaia and stuff." the blonde girl spoke, shrugging a little and castiel smiled.  
  
"you do deserve a break"  
  
"kaia forces me to take 'em, so i don't gotta choice"  
  
castiel laughed a little, knowing exactly what she meant, relating to both kaia and claire.  
  
"im gonna go catch up with your baby daddy." she spoke and hugged castiel quickly before leaving, going over to the hunter, the angel smiling wider as he heard dean laugh at claire's costume.  
  
castiel wandered into the living room, sitting down on a nearby chair and looking around the room, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he observed his surroundings.   
  
jack and charlie sitting near a bowl of candy, a smile on the younger nephilim's face as he listened to his brother talk in detail about each candy.  
  
claire and dean in a deep discussion about movies that she needs to watch, a smug smile on the young girl's face as dean lost his mind over how she hasn't watched the classics.  
  
sam and rowena sitting on the couch, the red haired witch in the hunter's lap, a content smile on both of their faces as they spoke to each other.  
  
jody and mary standing in the kitchen with beers in hand, a wide smile on jody's face as she talked about her girls and an equally wide smile on mary's face as she spoke about her boys.  
  
this was his family and he had the best damn one.


End file.
